


Renovations

by Thestruggleismelon



Series: Star Wars Modern AU [46]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Painting the house, Pregnant Character, anakin is more than just a mechanic, and so Leia can move in there if they have another little boy, but you know he’s probably going to paint over it so it looks cohesive, he also lets Luke and Leia help, he’s a painter too, they’re redoing the office so the new baby can have their own room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22177429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thestruggleismelon/pseuds/Thestruggleismelon
Summary: Anakin lets Luke and Leia help paint their new siblings room, leading to them discussing if he wanted a little boy or a little girl.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Star Wars Modern AU [46]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1496909
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	Renovations

**Author's Note:**

> Some fluff to balance out Anakin’s teenage angst.

“Anakin, get up. You said you’d finish painting the baby’s room today,” Padmé whispered, nudging her husband’s shoulder. Anakin stirred, flipping over and rolling away from Padmé. “Ani!” Anakin groaned. Padmé rolled her eyes, lord help her if her children were as hard to wake as her husband. She straddled his hips, leaning over her expanding belly to whisper in his ear. “Ani, if you get up, I’ll make it worth your while later tonight,” Padmé whispered, kissing his jaw lightly. 

Anakin groaned, his eyes cracking open and his hands coming to rest on her hips. 

“You tease,” he accused, his voice gravely and filled with sleep. “You only want me to paint the ceiling and are trying to trick me.” Padmé got off of him, rolling to her side of the bed, and ruffling his bed head. 

“No, it’s a mother of twins who is carrying your third child wanting to get a project done before said child gets here.” Anakin chuckled, a deep, rumbling chuckle that bubbled from the bottom of his chest. 

“Valid. Are the monsters up?” 

“Not yet. We do have a few minutes to ourselves if you want a sneak peek at what I was talking about,” Padmé whispered seductively. Anakin purred as she nuzzled against his chin. 

Their lips met and they both sighed against each other. Each kiss they shared renewed their passion they held for each other. He held her possessively against his chest, basking in the warmth she radiates. A soft thump knocked against his abdomen and he pulled away from his wife, a radiant smile on his face. A smile that reached his eyes and lit his face. 

“Somebody doesn’t like having to share their mommy,” he muttered, placing his large hand on her belly. 

“They’re just like their siblings,” Padmé laughed. On cue, their toddlers ran through the door, wanting to get up and play. 

“Daddy! Mommy! It’s time to get up!” Luke chirped climbing on the bed and using Leia as foot holds. 

“Momma! Luke kick me! Naughty boy!” Leia exclaimed, joining her brother with a bit more difficulty. 

“So much for that sneak peek you were going to give me,” Anakin said, turning to look at his alarm clock. “Guys, it’s 6:30! It’s too early to be kicking each other.” He sat up and helped pull Leia onto the bed and watching as she scrambled to sit on her mother’s lap. 

“Where’d you put the baby gate?” Padmé asked, pushing Leia’s hair out of her eyes. “You need a haircut, little girl. It’s starting to hang in your eyes.” The baby kicked, attempting to push Leia away a little. Leia pushed on Padmé’s stomach right back, insulted that the baby would try and kick her. 

“Hey, no pushing on the baby, it’s not nice,” Anakin scolded. “You’re also pushing momma and that’s even meaner.”

“If we have two leias running around here, Ani, I’m going to divorce you,” she teased Anakin, leaning back against the pillows. “Do you want to feel the baby kick, LeLe?” Leia nodded, letting Padmé place her hand by the baby’s foot. “Anakin poke around my belly button, see if that makes him kick.” 

Anakin poked the spot and watched Leia’s reaction as a light kick hit her palm. Leia squealed, jerking her hand away and laughing. “I didn’t like that! That was weird!” 

“It is funny feeling isn’t it? Let Luke have a turn,” Anakin giggled, trading toddlers with Padmé. 

“No, thank you. I don’t want a turn,” Luke declines, happy to sit in his mom’s lap. Anakin kissed his head. 

“Did you want another coat of paint on the walls or just want me to paint the ceiling?” Anakin asked his wife, hoping she would say just the ceiling. 

“Another coat on the walls, it will look cleaner that way,” Padmé said, lifting Leia up to smell her diaper. “Leia needs a change so I guess we have to get up now.” Anakin sighed, he still had a half gallon of paint left over so another coat wouldn’t be the end of the world. 

“Can LeLe and I help?” Luke asked, excited to help prepare for his new sibling. 

“Yeah. I’m going to paint the ceiling first so you two can eat breakfast and I can get set up and changed to paint.” 

They’d decided on a light blue for the walls and white ceilings for the new baby, since they couldn’t get a good picture to see if they were having a boy or a girl. She could easily persuade Anakin to paint some princess or some boy themed decorations on the walls once the baby was born. 

“Daddy! I’m ready to paint!” Luke shouted running into the room in his diaper. 

“Me too! Me too!” Leia called hot on Luke’s heels. 

“Okay, kids, relax and take a seat on the floor while I finish peeling the tape off the top of the walls,” Anakin directs, balling the painters tape up and throwing it in the trash bag. 

“Daddy, is it a boy baby?” Leia asked, still hoping that she was getting a baby brother, despite the scan they saw the week before leading them otherwise. 

“We don’t know,” he said patiently. 

“Then why the room blue?” 

“Because blue can be a girl color or a boy color. And it’s light enough so we can paint pictures on it or even paint over it when the baby gets here.” He tossed the last piece of tape at Leia’s head, making her squeal. “Okay, guys. Come here, let’s learn how to paint the walls.” He poured paint into the tray and picked up the roller. “Put your hands here, and it’s heavy so let me help, and we only paint the walls with this paint, not each other, okay?” They nodded absorbing every word. “Now we’re going to roll it like this,” he guided the roller in a “W” fashion putting the blue paint neatly on the wall. 

“Daddy it’s really heavy,” Leia said, struggling to keep her hand on the grip.

“Here, LeLe, you guys can use a brush if it’s too heavy,” Anakin said offering a brush to each of them. “Make sure you brush some of it off on the bumpy part here so it doesn’t drip everywhere.” 

Padmé leaned against the door jamb, her arms crossed over her chest and cell phone in hand. She’d gotten a picture of all three of them trying to use the roller and sent it off to their grandparents. She was going to set that as her lock screen, and maybe air drop it to Anakin and set it as his, too. He loved the picture of Coconut Head, but he’d love this picture more. 

“Daddy? Do you want a boy baby or a girl baby?” Luke asked, getting paint on his hands, chest, and hair as well as the wall he was supposed to be painting. 

Padmé watch Anakin think for a minute, the wheels turning in his head. “I think I want a girl baby too, LC, but I’m going to be happy if it’s a girl or a boy.”

“Why?” Leia asked, forcing Padmé to roll her eyes. They’d entered the phase where they asked “why” to every little thing. 

“Because I already love the baby as much as I love you two and as much as I love your mommy.” Luke stepped in the paint tray, tracking little footprints all over the floor. 

“Dang it, Luke. You stepped in the paint!” Luke giggled. “Now I have to mop the floors!” Padmé decided to step in and get their toddlers cleaned up. 

“Okay, Luke and Leia, let’s let daddy finish painting the hard places. You two need a bath, now.” Padmé lifted Luke into her arms and holding her hand out to Leia. “Hey, honey? What if we put our handprints on the wall? So it doesn’t look so bare for the next few months.”

“Aight, there’s some small things of a few colors in the basement if you want to pick some out while we wait for this to dry.” She kissed his cheek. Anakin chuckled, shaking his head while Padmé argues about baths. His siblings were right, he was whipped. He didn’t really care though, he’d call them out on something else later. 


End file.
